His Favorite Sound
by doctoring
Summary: The usually charismatic Satou is now the most feared. He's grimacing and death glaring at everyone. Only Yoshida knows why, and he's trying to help the problem, but it only makes Satou more irritated. Written for Writer's Month. Word Prompt: sound
1. Yoshida

Yoshida didn't get a chance to hang out with Satou that weekend because Satou was fighting a cold.

Satou tried to get Yoshida to nurse him back to health, but he knew better, knew it was a trap. Instead, he just dug through his cabinets and gather a can of soup, some crackers, and some medicine his mother had gotten last week for her brief head cold. He ding-dong-ditched the small care package and ran all the way home.

He spent the whole weekend enjoying time alone, free from being teased and taunted. However, he found himself missing Satou by the end of it. He soon realizes that since Friday evening, Satou hasn't once attempted to contact him, so he's feeling a bit depressed.

So, on Monday, he was actually a bit excited to see Satou again, wondering if he'd be well enough to be at school.

However, the more he walked, the more signs of trouble he saw. By the time he got to the classroom, he had already heard too many rumors, and began to stress.

The usually charismatic Satou is now the most feared.

According to the other students, he's grimacing and death-glaring at everyone. He supposedly even told one girl to "shut her trap."

This is not the Satou Yoshida knows, it can't be. He tries to rationalize it, figure out where all these rumors are coming from, but he can't. The best he can come up with is that someone might have caught him eating, when he makes that disgusted face, and just over-exaggerated it. It kept getting over-exaggerated, and now everyone believes he's angry and will stare down anyone until they cry.

Yoshida shakes his head, trying to refuse any belief of the sort, knowing that Satou will never show an unpleasant side of himself to anyone, except maybe him.

Yoshida was proven wrong when Satou walked into the classroom.

The whole atmosphere went cold and dark. The usual hoard of girls swarming him, hoping for a moment of his time and attention, are now huddled away, whispering amongst themselves.

Satou does a quick glance around the room, glaring the whole time, until he locks eyes with Yoshida. He only gives him a curt nod before heading to his desk and sitting down. He immediately lays his head on his desk, refusing to look up, even after the teacher called the class to order.

Yoshida manages to talk to him before the next class.

"I don't think I ever had a migraine before… but this might be one."

Satou goes on to explain that he's been having trouble sleeping. That, along with all the medicine he's taking to curb his heal time, are all giving him quite the headache.

"What makes you think it's a migraine?" Yoshida asks, hesitantly laying a hand on his back, wishing he knew how to comfort him.

Just then, the door to the classroom slams open and three people walk in, all talking over each other in a pseudo-argument. Satou grimaces and lays his head back down.

Yoshida sees Satou's mouth moving, as if speaking. He leans his head close to him, to hear him speak.

"It's everything. Everything makes it hurt. Especially sounds. People talking, the door opening and shutting, especially when people slam it. Everything hurts to the point it's starting to anger me."

"I'm sorry," Yoshida says, as quietly as possible.

Satou tries to smile at him, though he's still grimacing a bit. He then places a hand on Yoshida's cheek, and leans forward, as if to kiss him.

Yoshida reels back quickly, almost falling out of the chair.

"Go rest in the nurse's office. It should be quiet."

Satou started to protest, when some girls started to yell at a boy, throwing things at him and calling him a pervert. When the boy and his friends try to deny whatever had cause the accusations, yelling all the while, Satou stands up.

"Perhaps you're right."


	2. Satou

As Satou rests in the nurse's office, he keeps an eye on the small window of the door, for the students passing by. He sees Yoshida walk by and glance in frequently, but he doesn't try to go in and talk to him, not like a few other girls. This leaves Satou feeling a bit upset.

As the day progresses, he feels like he can suck it up enough to go to class.

The sounds still bother him, but what's worse is Yoshida seems to be avoiding him. He tried to talk to him once, but either he didn't hear him, or was purposely not talking to him. Either way, Satou was not happy about it.

Aside from a few glances from across the room, Yoshida had no other contact with him for the rest of the school day.

Finally, the end-of-school bell rings.

Angrily, and with a lingering headache, Satou decides to hide out in the club room for the comic club.

He needed to get away from the masses of loud students excited to go home, from the swarm of girls trying to coddle him, and from anything else that loud and not Yoshida.

Along the way, he had hoped to see him, but Yoshida was nowhere in sight.

When Satou finally manages to sneak into the club room, he was a bit miffed to find that no one was in there.

No Yoshida.

Not even either of those lame nerds that might know of his whereabouts.

He sits in a chair for a while, wondering if he should call him or if he should just let himself rest for a bit before going on a manhunt later. He decides rest is the best option once he realizes how quiet the room is, barely hearing the muffle chatter of the students walking by.

As soon as he lays his head down on the desk, the door to the club room opens with a loud slam.

Satou grimaces and raises his head, ready to death stare the imbecile who dares invade his safe space of silence. But he freezes in place, head halfway up from his arms.

"Sorry," Yoshida says softly, before slowly closing the door, minimizing the sound.

"Where are the other twerps? Are they on their way?"

Yoshida shakes his head. "Home."

"Do you guys not have club today or something?"

"No. Other obligations."

"Hrm… so what are you doing here then."

Yoshida flails for a bit before sitting down carefully next to Satou and pulling out a volume of manga. He just points to it before opening it and reading.

"Is that something all of you guys are reading, or are you just reading it for fun?"

"Fun."

Satou starts drumming his fingers on lap, trying to ebb his frustration. He's trying to have a conversation with Yoshida, especially after not being able to talk much today. However, Yoshida is giving him curt answers.

Annoyance clear in his voice, Satou asks, "Are you angry with me or something."

"NO!" Yoshida shouts while snapping his head towards Satou. He gives him a sheepishly look before whispering, "Sorry… no… I know you're bothered by loud noises and people talking right now, so I'm trying to minimize that."

That's the most Yoshida had said all day, and it was regarding his concern for Satou.

Satou smiles at him, feeling touched. He could kiss him right now, maybe even do some unholy things to him too, but he's not going to press his luck.

_At least, not yet._

Yoshida then holds up his ear buds to Satou. Satou raises an eyebrow at him.

"If you know I'm sensitive to sound at the moment, why are you making me listen to music?"

"Trust me."

Satou allows him to place the buds in his ears, and he waits.

He waits and waits, but there's still no sound.

He traces the cord for the ear buds down to the phone to see if it's not plugged in all the way, just to realize they weren't plugged in at all. Yoshida's phone isn't even pulled out.

Satou watches Yoshida reading his manga, trying to turn the pages as carefully and quietly as possible. He suddenly realizes that Yoshida wanted him to use the ear buds as ear plugs to dilute any noises.

He removes one, the one closest to Yoshida. He's notices that Yoshida is trying to eat what's left of his lunch as quietly as possibly as he reads.

He watches for quite a while, absorbed in his manga and blindly snacking on leftovers. After a bit, he Satou focuses only on his face, growing more distraught with each panel of the manga that he reads, clearly upset by the plot. Then after his most recent page turn, Yoshida whispers out, "No Way! …No!"

Hearing his voice was the breaking point for Satou.

He pulls Yoshida up on his lap and cuddles him.

Even though Yoshida is doing a weird whisper-yell at him, demanding to be put down and telling him he's being improper, Satou likes it.

Yoshida's voice doesn't bother him one bit.

No wonder it's his most favorite sound.

-the end-


End file.
